I'll Always Find You
by Monsterlovergirl
Summary: "Everyone's right I'm a no good redneck... that's all I'll ever be... but you can be so much more..." He stammered meeting my eyes. "Don't say that you're smart and caring and I love you..." K'Emmalynn finds a familar redneck that she never thought she would see again. Will old feeling come back? Can they really be together when the world is ending? Can love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! This is my first try at a Walking Dead fic! Yay! Let me know what you think! :D**

I quickly scrambled out the front door as my father's cursing filled the air. I ran out into the street and took off as fast as I could towards the county roads heading out of our small town. I could feel the cut on my cheek beginning to swell where my father had hit me. My tears ran hot down my cheeks as I heard my father start to follow me. "Get back 'ere girl!" He roared. I pushed myself to run faster as I saw a corn field approaching fast. I quickly made my way through the familiar field to my favorite hiding place. I heard my father curse me for existing as he lost sight of me in the field. I could hear his heavy footsteps crunching the gravel as he began to walk away, but still I kept pushing on. I smiled weakly as I saw the trees that separated this field from the one next to it. As I broke through to the trees I found the one with the thickest trunk and quickly climbed up until I left safe in the branches.

I rested my back against the trunk and pulled my knees to my chest as sobs racked my body. I hate my father for what he's done to my mother and I. She's too afraid to stand up to him and constantly makes excuses for his behavior… I don't even think she cares that he hits me… Sobs were crashing over me like waves now and I bit my lip to keep from making as much noise. The sun had begun to set and paint the sky in oranges and reds when I heard someone approaching my hiding spot.

I looked down to see Daryl Dixon looking up at me. His blue eyes met mine for a brief moment and he smiled. "Why are ya all the way up Squirrel?" He asked with a laugh. "How'd you know I was here?" I asked quickly wiping my eyes and climbing down. "Caught me some rabbit and was headin back home when I heard your daddy cussin up a storm, so I figured you'd be 'ere" He said holding up three rabbits he had hooked to his belt. I got to a low enough branch and jumped to the ground landing in front of him. "Have you had dinner yet?" He asked and I shook my head. "Here start a fire an I'll skin these." He said tossing me a lighter.

I went over to our make shift fire pit and gathered some dry tender to get the fire going. Once I had the fire going Daryl walked over two sticks that he had put the rabbit meat on. He handed one to me and then sat down next to me. "So what was it this time?" He asked. I pulled my knees to my chest and shook my head. "Aw come on darling we've been friends for how long?" He asked giving my shoulder a nudge. "6 years." I said softly. "So what happened?" He pressed studying me with his blue eyes. "Honestly I don't know… I was doin my homework and he came in raising hell…" I said meeting his eyes and he nodded. We sat in a comfortable silence until the meat was cooked.

I tucked my hair behind my ears as we began to eat. "So… how was your day?" I asked in between bites. " It was ok… boring… Merle comes back tomorrow…" He said quietly studying the ground while he gnawed on a chunk of meat. "Not lookin forward to havin him back?" I asked studying him and he just shrugged. "Merle is just…" He started but found himself at a loss of words. "Merle." I said simply. "Huh?" "Merle is just Merle…" I answered as he smiled. "Yeah…" He said as a shadow fell across his face and he looked back down at the ground. "Hey you're not your brother Daryl." I said softly trying to reassure him. "You don't know that." He growled causing me to roll my eyes. "Actually I do… Daryl Dixon you might be his blood… his kin, but you are not, I repeat not your brother!" I said grabbing his chin forcing him to look at me. "You are the complete and utter opposite of him and don't you ever forget it!" I said with a smile as his eyes met mine.

He began to return my smile, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Christ K'Emmalyn!" he growled grabbing my face with both his hands and carefully prodding at the small cut on my cheek and my blackening eye. "It's nothing…" I said quickly as my cheeks began to burn scarlet. "Did he leave any other marks?" He said seriously letting his anger color his tone. "K'Emmalyn did that bastard do to you?" He growled his face getting close to mine. I sighed and blinked back fresh tear and rolled up my pant legs. There were giant hand print bruises around my ankles. Then I rolled up the sleeves of my tattered hoodie and showed him the bruises on my arms. Daryl began to mutter every curse under the sun. He quickly stood up and stalked towards the tree line.

"Daryl what are you doing?" I asked frantically standing and running up to him. "He can't get away with this! I'm tired of the son bitch hurting you! He needs to be put in his dam place!" He roared. I reached out and caught his arm and pulled him so he was facing me. I cursed myself as tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Daryl lease don't…" I said softly. "Why? He deserves what's comin to 'em" He growled. "Please just don't…" I said in barely a whisper as I let go of his arm and wiped my eyes with my hoodie sleeve. His face softened as he took me in and he opened his arms for a hug. "Come here Squirrel." He said pulling me into the hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Now why don't you want me to put your daddy in his place?" He asked after I had cried myself out. "I'm sorry I snotted on your shirt…" I hiccupped pitifully. This caused him to laugh and he smiled down at me. "Don't worry sweetheart it goes with the rabbit blood. Now stop tryin to change the subject." He said with a smile. "I guess its cause no matter how much I hate him… he's still my dad… and as much as he deserves the pain you'd inflict on him… I just…" I stammered. Daryl pulled me into a close hug. "It's alright I understand darling, just know the offers always on the table." He said kissing the top of my head.

I awoke in a cold sweat. It's been nearly ten years since I last saw Daryl Dixon. We met when I was 8 and he was 11. After high school I left for college and haven't been back to my hometown in years. He and I would write letters to keep in touch, but that's stopped since the world's gone to shit. The zombie virus broke out and it's been month's since I've seen another human. I've been trying to find a safe place for myself and the 6 year old boy that found me a few months ago. I shook all thoughts of Daryl Dixon from my mind and woke Casper up. The young boy gave a slight protest, but I was able to wake him up. "Ms. K'Emmalyn?" He asked sleepily. "Cas how many times do I have to tell you just call me Emma." I said with a smile as I ruffled the boy's hair. "Sorry Ms. Emma do we have anything for breakfast?" He asked as his stomached gave a loud growl. "I'll find something ok?" I said giving him a smile. "Ok…" "Just stay put bud." I said climbing out of the sleeping bag I had secured on a sturdy branch high up in a tree. I grabbed my knife and searched the higher branches of the tree. I smiled happily when I spotted a bird's nest. I quickly shimmied up the tree and prayed that there were eggs in the nest.

As I got closer I saw the momma bird sleeping in her nest and I wanted to do a victory dance. I readied my knife as I got closer and then I make a quick strike killing the bird. I grabbed the nest and shimmied back down to the branch where Casper was. "Look what I found." I said loving the way his face lit up when he saw the feast we had before us. I quickly set to work rolling up the sleeping bag and putting it in my back pack and then I put my belt back on. I situated my backpack and then Casper got on my back and we climbed down the tree.

Once on the ground I found some tender and started a small fire. I found a flat rock and set it practically in the fire to act as a hot plate to cook the food. "Wanna see how to clean a bird?" I asked and Casper nodded eagerly. I started plucking all the feathers out as he watched my every move. "Ms. Emma where did you learn to do this kind of stuff?" Casper asked when I was half way done plucking the feathers. I gave a small laugh as my mind wandered to thoughts of Daryl. The only reason I'm alive today is because of the things he taught me. "A good friend of mine taught me a long time ago." I said with a smile as I pulled the meat off of the bone. I took the nest which only had one egg in it and the meat and walked over to where the small fire was. I put the meat on the stone and it made a loud sizzling noise causing Casper to gasp in delight.

Once the meat was done cooking I cooked the egg for Casper. We ate in a comfortable silence and then sat for a few moments enjoying having our bellies full. "That was the best breakfast ever!" Casper said leaning against me. "I'm glad you liked it bub. We got to get movin though." I said standing. My good mood was shattered as I was putting out the fire. I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us. "Cas quick get on my back." I whispered. He did as he was told and I was soon carrying us back up the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks so much for the follows and the reviews! You guys are awesome! So I decided to update early! :)**

Casper let out a small whimper as two zombies came staggering towards us. I let him slip off of my back as I pulled out my knife and made my way to the ground. I walked up to the closest zombie and lodged the knife into it's skull. The other one suddenly took notice of my presence and tried to grab for me. I ducked out of his reach and tried to retrieve my knife from his friend's skull, but it was lodged in there. I shot a panicked look towards Casper and then back at the zombie. The terrified look on his face snapped me back to reality just in time to dodge the zombie as it tried to reach for me again. I looked down to where my knife was lodged and sighed when I realized what I had to do. I grabbed my knife and started to pull up while I stomped on the zombie's skull. I could feel the blade coming lose, so I gave one last hard stomp and pulled up as hard as I could. As I pulled up the part of the blade that wasn't in the zombies skull angled upwards and cut into my calf. I hissed in pain as Casper screamed out for me. I looked down at the zombie and kicked its head as hard as I could and then I yanked my knife out and finished off the zombie.

"Emma?" Casper called peering down at me from the tree. "I'm fine bub… hang on give me a second and I'll come get you down…" I gasped leaning against the tree trunk to inspect my calf. "Shit…" I groaned to myself as I inspected the gash and that's when I heard it. Something or someone was walking towards us… I quickly scrambled up the tree the best I could. I had just pulled myself up to the branch Casper was on when I heard voices from below.

"I swear I heard something over here…" A young Asian boy said leading a guy in a cop uniform and a guy with a crossbow to where Casper and I were the zombies were lying dead. I watched the man with the crossbow scan the area and walk over to where we had the fire going. "Are you sure you heard something Glen?" The cop asked. "I swear I did!" Glen said annoyed. "Rick there was definitely someone here." A familiar voice said holding up his soot covered fingers and then nodding over to the two zombie bodies. I felt my heart stop as I recognized the man with the crossbow. "They couldn't of gotten far though…" He said scanning the trees. He walked over to the tree we were hiding in and ran his fingers over the bark. He studied his hand for a second and showed it to Rick and Glen. "Blood." He muttered scanning the higher branches of the tree. I quickly pushed Casper behind me shielding him from view. I snuck a look over the branch and my body froze as his eyes locked with mine. "It can't be…" I whispered quickly looking away.

"There's someone up there…" He grumbled shouldering his crossbow as he started to climb up the tree towards Casper and I. "Cas get on my back." I whispered. Once he situated I started to climb higher up in the tree. I clung to a skinny limb as I looked down at our pursuer. The sun lit up his face and I thought my heart had stopped beating as my eyes locked with Daryl Dixon's. "Squirrel? Is that you?" He asked with an astonished laugh. "Daryl? What are you doin here?" I asked peering down at him. "Seein what all that noise was… Did you kill them Walkers?" "Sure did! Way to go K!... Wait is that your blood? Did you get yourself bit?" He asked as worry clouded his features. "Nope… I accidently stabbed myself." I said with a laugh. "Ya crazy bitch! Get your ass outta this tree and then we can talk." He said with a goofy grin.

He began to climb down and I quickly followed him. Once on the ground Daryl gave me a smile and then peeked over my shoulder. "Um I think you have a baby squirrel clinging to you K." He said with a playful grin. "Hey! I'm not a squirrel!" Casper protested earning a small laugh from Daryl. "You sure? Cause you keep clinin to 'er like a baby squirrel clings to its mamma." "I'm sure." Casper said giving Daryl an icy glare. "Then what are ya?" "I'm a boy!" Casper giggled causing the whole group to laugh.

Casper hopped off of my back and Daryl pulled me into a huge hug. "I can't believe you're here and alive." He said softly so only I could hear. Someone had to make sure you kept your promise." I said with a teasing smile. He looked down at me and held my eyes for a long moment. It seemed like he wanted to say more, but he changed his mind. "Let me have a look at ya leg." He said rolling up my pant leg to look at the gash. "Dam darlin!" He grumbled as he tore off part of his sleeve to tie around my leg.

He finished doctoring me up the best he could and then he turned to his friends. "Rick, Glen I'd like y'all to meet K'Emmalyn… She's one of my oldest friends." He said proudly to the two me. "Wait you have friends?" Glen asked with a smirk. "Course he does… He's the good Dixon brother!" I said with a smile. "Good point…" Glen said with a laugh. "Well welcome K'Emmalynn and who's this?" Rick asked looking over at Casper. "I'm Casper it's nice to meet y'all." Cas said as he peeked around my legs at the three men. "We have a doctor who can take a look at your leg if you want…" Rick offered. "I'd like that." I said as Daryl put my arm around his shoulder and helped my hobble to their camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! Let me know what you think! The more reviews the faster I update! :)**

"So how do you know Daryl?" Glen asked after the men had left. "We grew up in the same town." I answered meeting the boy's eyes. "How did you guys become friends? I mean he's more sociable than Merle, but he's not the friendliest guy…" I laughed at the young boy before me. "He might act tough, but Daryl Dixon is by far the sweetest guy I think I've ever met." I said smiling as a memory washed over me like a wave.

"Hey Squirrel why ya out 'ere cryin?" Daryl asked. I looked up and quickly wiped my nose. "I'm… fine…" I stammered as he came closer. "Last time I checked cryin usually means somethin's wrong." He said coming to sit down next to me. I laid my head on his shoulder as I began to cry again. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me close to him while I cried. "Come on now darlin stop your cryin." He said softly as he gave me a squeeze. I had finally cried until I ran out of tears and then I looked up at my best friend. He reached up and wiped away the few tears that were linger on my cheeks. "There… much better." He said with a smile causing me to smile.

"So why did ya run out of the school and come and hide under the bleachers?" Daryl asked meeting my eyes. I let out a sigh and started fidgeting with the fringe on my hoodie. "You know that guy I was talkin to right?" I asked still not looking at him. "Yeah that football player prick? What's his name? Jesse?" He asked and I nodded. "Well I thought he actually like me… I thought he actually cared about me… I was so stupid!" "K'Emmalyn what in the hell happened?" Daryl growled grabbing my chin and forcing me to look him in the eyes. My words dried up as soon as my eyes met his. "Did he hurt you?" He growled, his voice getting dangerously low.

"No… not physically… I thought he loved me…" I choked as my tears began to fall again. "So we hooked up a couple times and then he told the whole football team about it… and… Daryl where are you going?" I confessed. "I'm goin go have a chat with that son bitch!" He called as he began to stomp away. "Daryl no! What are you doing?" I called chasing after him. He had reached the school by the time I was halfway to the doors. I finally reached the school and didn't have to try hard to find Daryl.

The bell had just rang letting kids out of class for the day, but Daryl was easy to spot even in the crowded hallway. Kids were starting to crowd around Jesse's locker when I heard the crash of someone being slammed into a locker. "How dare you! You pussy ass bastard!" Daryl roared slamming Jesse against his locker. "What the hell is you problem hillbilly?" Jesse growled glaring at Daryl with his dark eyes. "You're my problem! How dare you treat K'Emmalynn like that." Daryl growled and Jesse laughed. "Oh you want that little skank? You can have her I'm done… she wasn't even very good…." Jesse said with a laugh that was cut off by Daryl punching him in the jaw. "You're nothing but a bitch ass punk!" Daryl said taking a step back letting Jesse fall to the ground.

I pushed my way through the crowd and got to Daryl as Jesse was starting to stand up. "Come on Daryl he's not worth the time." I said resting my hand on his shoulder. I had just started to steer him away from everyone when Jesse opened his big fat mouth. "Aw look everyone it's the whore and the beast! Have fun with my sloppy second's redneck!" He called. I felt Daryl's body tense up beside me and then he turned around and took off towards Jesse. Jesse got one lucky swing in before Daryl had him backed up against the locker. Daryl took a swing at him and Jesse dodged causing me to flinch as Daryl's fist left a dent in the locker. He shook off the pain and managed to bloody up Jesse's nose before pinning him to the locker and then he began to reach for his boot.

I shoved my way through the crowd knowing exactly what he was going for. He kept a knife concealed in his boot and he was about to pull it out on Jesse. I broke through the crowd and grabbed onto his arm. "Daryl don't!" I said sternly. His blue eyes met mine and I silently pleaded for him to stop. He sighed and then turned his attention back to Jesse. "If you so much as think about her let alone talk to her I swear you'll regret it!" Daryl hissed and then he let him go.

"Jesse! Daryl! In my office now!" The principal called as he came running to break up the fight. The boys both looked up and started to walk towards the office. I went to my locker and got my things and then waited for Daryl outside. He came walking out about 45 minutes later. "Why you still here Squirrel?" He asked with a smile. "Waitin on you Dixon! So what's your punishment?" I asked as I fell into step with him. "Gotta weeks suspension…" He grumbled. "I'm sorry… you didn't have to do that ya know…" I said looking up at him. He smiled for a moment before he spoke. "You don't got no reason to be sorry the prick had it comin and yes I did have to do that cause I wasn't about to let him do that to you and get away with it."

A comfortable silence fell between us as we walked. "Thanks… I've never had anyone stand up for me like that…" I said softly. "You take enough shit at home you don't need to be dealin with dickbags like him." He said putting his arm around my shoulder. "How's your hand?" I asked looking down at the hand that was swing at his side. "It's a little busted up, but I've had worse." He said bringing his injured hand up for me to see. The skin on his knuckles was split open and an ugly bruise was starting to for. I pulled his hand close to me and kissed the bruising part. Daryl loked down at me in shock. "Why'd ya do that?" He asked flatly. "I'm kissin it to make it better goofball." I said smiling up at him. "I ain't no little kid." He grumbled pulling his hand away and dropping his arm from around my shoulder.

I smiled up at him. "You still going to teach me how to shoot a bow today?" I asked. "You still wanta learn?" He asked studying me. "Of course I do." I said slipping my hand into his. "What are you doin?" He asked stopping dead in his tracks. "I'm holdin your hand." I said looking back at him. "Why ya doing it?" He asked putting his guard up. "Cause I want to hold your hand Daryl Dixon. Am I not allowed to do that?" I asked with a laugh. He looked down at our hands and then gave mine a squeeze. As we walked to the trees in the field he held my hand like I was the only thing keeping him tethered to the planet.

I shook the memory away and looked up at Glen. "How much blood have you lost? You spaced out there for a minute." Glen said with a worried expression. "Huh?" I said dumbly. "She's probably lost too dam much! Where in the hell is the doctor and Rick?" Daryl growled as he walked into the room. "Give Hershel a break Daryl! He's doing the best he can with one leg!" Glen growled glaring up at Daryl. Daryl just laughed at the boy as he tok a seat next to Casper and I. He handed us both a bottle of water.

He flashed me a smile before turning his attention on Casper. "How old are ya little man?" He asked. "I'm six!" He answered happily. "Know how to shoot a bow yet?" Daryl asked with a wicked grin. "No…" Casper said sadly. "Wanna learn?" "Really? Oh Ms. Emmalynn can I please learn?" Casper asked excitedly. I looked up at Daryl. "I don't know he's kind of young…" "I was younger than him when I learned to shoot." Daryl said. "Please!" Casper pleaded. "Ah Come on Squirrel where's the harm?" Daryl teased. "Fine! On one condition." I answered glaring at Daryl. "Name it." "If anything happens to him I will hunt you down and gut you myself Daryl Dixon." "Darlin that sounds like a threat not a condition, but I'll protect him. I taught you howta shoot and that went fine." He said meeting my eyes and smiling. I was about to reply when there was a light knock on the cell door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews they make my day! The more reviews I get the faster I update! **

**P.S. I hope everyone had fun over the holidays! :)  
**

Hershel and Rick walk in carrying a medical bag. "Ok let's get started… I'm only going to be able to give you a little bit of morphine for the pain…" Hershel started. I looked around the room and then frowned. "It's ok… Don't waste the morphine save it for something more serious…" I said meeting the old mans eyes. He nodded and gave me a weak smile. "No you need the dam pain killers!" Daryl growled. "I can take a little pain… Or have you forgotten that?" I asked shooting him an annoyed look. "Glen can you take Casper and show him around?" Rick asked tearing my attention away from Daryl. "No! I want to stay with Emma…" Casper said grabbing on to my arm. "Don't worry buddy… I'll be fine… I bet you'll have more fun with Glen." I said giving him a bright smile. "Are you sure?" He asked looking from me to Glen and then back again. "Yep go have fun." I said ruffling up his hair. He smiled and then followed Glen out of the cell.

"She's getting the dam morphine!" Daryl growled glaring at the doctor. "I'll be fine… I'd rather they save it for when they need it." I said laying my hand on his arm. His blue eyes met mine and he finally caved. "Whatever." He said grabbing my hand. He laced his fingers through mine. I looked down at our hands and then back up at him. "What are you doing?" I asked feeling a blush creep into my cheeks. "Holdin your hand what's it look like?" He asked looking at me like I had lost my mind. I shrugged and gave his hand a squeeze as the doctor set to work on my leg.

He cleaned it the best he could and then he stopped. "Are you sure you don't want the morphine?" He asked one final time. I nodded with a grim smile as I watched the first stitch go in. I bit my lip to hold back a pained cry. Daryl noticed and squeezed my hand. "Told ya you wanted the morphine." He grumbled as he scooted close to me and wrapped his free hand around my waist. I turned and buried my face in his shoulder as I squeeze his hand harder. "It's goin be ok darlin…." He said softly as he peered down at my face. He rested his chin on my head and kept repeating that I was going to be ok. After almost twenty minutes of pain Hershel stopped. "There you go. No you need to keep it clean." He said I pulled away from Daryl.

Rick helped Hershel up and then gave me a pat on my shoulder. "How about you get some rest." He said softly and I nodded. The three men were about to leave the room when a thought hit me. "What about Cas?" I asked as I snuggled into the blanket Daryl had brought. Rick was about to speak, but was cut off by Daryl. "I'll look after him Em…" He said clearing his throat. "Keep him safe for me?" I asked as sleep started to take me under. Daryl came and sat on the edge of the bed. He smiled down at me and gave my hand a squeeze. "I won't let anything happen to him, now get some rest." He said as my eye lids grew heavier and I let sleep take me under.

I awoke to the smell of food. There was a tall women holding a plate of food standing before me. "Oh good you're awake." The woman said with a smile. "How long have I been out?" I asked with a yawn as I stretched. "A couple hours…" she said awkwardly as she handed me the plate of food. "So how long have you known Daryl?" She asked not meeting my eyes. I finished chewing the meat I had just started to chew and looked up at her. "I've known him since I was 8… I only saw him a couple times after high school though…" I said watching her shoulder's tense up a bit. "Wow you two have known each other for a while then… It's kind of funny no one's ever heard of you until now…" She said looking at the ground. "Well like I said I've only seen him a couple times since high school and that was more than a couple years ago." I said a little more sharply than I had intended to. She finally looked up and met my eyes. "Well I hope you don't expect anything to really happen between the two of you." She said with a glare.

**"What** do you mean?" I asked feeling my blood begin to boil. Who was she to tell me what I can and can't do with my best friend? "It's just… I…" "You like him don't you?" I asked with a wicked smile. "I…" "You have feelings for him and now you feel threatened because I'm here." I said as she met my eyes. I could tell she wanted to say something else, but instead she walked out of my room. I shrugged off my annoyance at the encounter and kept eating. Once I was finished I reached for my backpack and pulled out a book. It was the complete work of the Grimm Brother's Fairytales.

I opened the cover and smiled at the scribbled hand writing.

"_I know ya like stuff like this, so I figured you'd like to read this while you're away at school… I read a couple of the stories and they're down right sad, but I know you like weird stuff. So enjoy Squirrel!_

_Daryl"_

I opened the book and soon lost myself in reading. I had read almost ten stories when Daryl walked in carrying a sleeping Casper. "What did you do?" I asked with a smile and he laid him down beside me. "We had fun." Daryl said with a smile as his eyes caught the book I was reading. "You still got that?" He asked. "Yep it's the only book I was able to save before I left." I said meeting his blue eyes. A goofy smile played across his lips. "You should get some sleep Squirrel." He said turning to go. "Daryl wait… Who was the lady that brought me the food?" I asked as he turned back around. "Did she have short grey hair?" He asked and I nodded. "That's Carol… Why did something happen?" He asked as worried lines settled on his face. "No everything's ok Daryl… I just didn't catch her name." I said as I closed the book and snuggled into the blankets as Casper snuggled into my side. "Good night Squirrel." Daryl said softly as he walked out of the cell and sleep took me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey awesome readers I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think! Your reviews make my day! :D**

"That wasn't so bad for your first time shootin Squirrel." Daryl said as he slipped his hand back into mine. We had just spent the rest of the day in the woods a couple miles out of town and he was walking me back to my house. "How's your hand doin?" I asked looking up at him. He flexed the fingers of his free hand and studied the bruised part. "I'll live." He said with a smile as he bumped my shoulder with his. "Maybe next time I'll be able to shoot a deer!" I said smiling up at him. "You might be aimin a little too high girl let's start with something small and work our way up." He said giving my hand a squeeze. We walked in a comfortable silence after that until the town came into view and Daryl stopped dead in his tracks. He stopped so suddenly that I almost tripped.

"Well well well… What do we have here?" A familiar voice asked. I looked up to see Merle. "What do you want Merle?" Daryl growled. "I've just been wonderin where my baby brother has been. To my surprise he's been runnin around with little miss thing." Merle said with a smirk. He took a few steps towards Daryl and I and smiled like the Cheshire cat. "I've been hearin so fun stories about you sweetheart." Merle purred lifting my chin up so I was forced to look into his eyes. "Leave her alone Merle." Daryl growled positioning himself between me and his brother. "Aw why so protective baby brother? Wait… Don't tell me you actually like this scrawny little thing?" Merle said as his eyes lit up with mischief.

Daryl stayed silent as his brother's laughter filled the air. "You do don'tcha?" He howled as he looked down at our hands. "And would you look at that yer even holdin her hand!" He laughed.

"Shut up Merle!" Daryl growled clenching his injured fist. "Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Merle asked getting into Daryl's face. Daryl gave my hand a squeeze and then pushed past his brother. We were almost out of reach of Merle when he reached out and grabbed my free hand. He yanked me away from Daryl with such force that I fell into his chest. "I think K should know what's it's like to be with a real man." He purred running his fingers through my hair. "You better let her go right now Merle!" Daryl said as his voice dropped an octave. "You certainly aren't goin make me Darylena." Merle tease as he turned me to face his brother while he ran his fingers along my jaw line and down my neck. "That's enough ya bastard let her go!" "Make me little brother… We all know you're to much of a pussy to do anything." Merle laughed as I tried to get away from him.

Daryl closed the space between us and punch Merle In the face. "I ain't no pussy." He growled as he punched his brother again. This time Merle let me go and Daryl grabbed my hand as soon as I was free and we made a break for town. "You're goin pay for this boy! Why would ya choose her over your own blood?" Merle roared as we kept running.

We had just reached town when we stopped running to catch our breath. "You ok?" Daryl asked looking down at me as I doubled over panting. "I'll be fine… What the hell was his problem?" I asked. "Who knows he's Merle.." Daryl stammered as he took a few steps closer to me and patted my back. "You sure you're all right?" He asked letting his concern color his tone. I looked up at him meeting his blue eyes. "Was Merle right? Do you have feelins for me?" I asked. He blushed for a brief moment and then looked at the ground. I laced my fingers with his and we began to walk again.

We were about a block away from my house when Daryl stopped. "Yeah… he was right…" He said softly. "I didn't realize it til I saw you cryin today… And then I was so pissed at that little fuckhead Jesse for hurtin you… and…" He stammered but I cut him off as I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips only a breath away from his. "K'Emmalynn…" He breathed as I closed the space between us. My heart skipped a beat as our lips met in a sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I pulled away and smiled at him. "I like you too ya silly redneck." I giggled as I kissed him again.

I awoke with a start and looked down to see Cas curled up at my side sleeping soundly. "I'll be right back." I whispered to him as I carefully got out of bed. The prison was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I walked out of my cell and saw a small reading lamp on. I smiled as I recognized Daryl's familiar profile illuminated in the weak light. I made my way up to where he was perched to see he was reading How to Tame a Shrew. "You still have that?" I whispered with a laugh causing him to jump. "Course I do darling. You gave me this one and The Lord of the Rings trilogy… it took me forever to get through those and now I'm readin this one." He said with a smile. "So what are you doin up?" He asked dog earing the page he was on and shutting the book as I sat down next to him. "I can't sleep…" I said looking up at him. "Bad dreams?" "Actually it was a good dream…" "They why'd ya wake up?" He asked studying me for a moment. "I can't control when I wake up…" I said with a laugh as my shoulder bumped into his.

"So what'd ya dream about Squirrel?" Daryl asked looking down at me. I studied the ground for a moment before I spoke. "It was about the first time we kissed…" I said feeling myself blush a bright scarlet. I chanced a look up at Daryl and saw he was blushing almost as bad as I was. "You mean when you kissed me…" He said with a smile. "You weren't going to do it and I figured it was the best way to let you know I liked you back…" I said with a smile. "I've missed you K" He said wrapping his arms around my waist and hugging me. "I've missed you too." I said resting my head on his shoulder. "We should probably refrain from the cuddliness I think Carol might be jealous." I said with a knowing look. "Oh… So that's what she talked to you about… Is she saying I'm hers cause you know I was yours first darlin…"

"No it was nothing like that… I just think she feels threatened with me around…" I stammered as he looked down at me. "Darlin you ain't threatenin anything… no matter what happened to us in the past you'll always be my Squirrel" He said giving me a squeeze. "Daryl…" I started, but was interrupted by Casper's small voice and footsteps. "Emma?" He called softly as he walked over to where we were. "Oh hey bud what's wrong?" I asked opening my arms so he could come over and get a hug. I ran my fingers through his dark brown hair. "I woke up and you weren't there, so I thought Daryl could help me find you…" He said giving Daryl a smile. "Of course I could help you find her… I'll always find her." He said giving me a knowing look and then smiling at Casper. He ruffled up Cas hair and then laughed as he gave a small yawn. "How about you two go back to bed." He suggested with a smile. I nodded and picked up Casper and started back to our cell. "Night Squirrel." Daryl called. "Night you goofy redneck." I laughed to myself as I got back to the cell and settled back into bed with Casper.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update! But here you go I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)**

I awoke the next morning feeling the presence of someone in my room. I was curled up protectively around Casper and we were facing the wall as footsteps made their way to where I laid. I quickly grabbed the knife that was under my pillow and turned to face the intruders giving a small growl. A startled Glen jumped back pulling the girl with him behind him. "Whoa Emma it's just me!" Glen said putting his hands up. I quickly dropped my knife and smiled sheepishly at the two before me.

"Sorry… I guess sleeping somewhere safe is something I'm going to have to get use to…" I said as my cheeks turned a deep scarlet. Glen and the girl simply smiled as I sat up and roused Casper. "Um So K'Emmalynn this is Maggie my girlfriend… I was thinking maybe she could show you around today…" Glen stammered as Casper sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sure… what about Cas?" I asked studying the man before me. "Well we're all going to get breakfast and then he could go with Glen or Carl." Maggie suggested. Satisfied with their answer I looked over at Casper. "Are you hungry?" I asked already knowing the answer. "Yeah." He yawned causing Maggie and I to giggle.

We walked into the cafeteria to see most of the group was already there. "How's your leg feeling?" Hershel asked as we passed his table. "Better thanks to you." I said with a smile as we sat down at the table across from him. Casper said good morning to Carl and then gave me a pleading look. "Go ahead." I said with a smile as he ran over where Carl was sitting and they began to talk excitedly. "He seems like a good boy." Maggie said tearing my attention away from the boys. I looked at her and smiled. "He is a good boy." I answered with a proud smile. Maggie smiled as she studied the two boys together. "He has your smile and nose." She complimented. As her words sunk in my smile faded. "He's not mine…" I answered quickly biting my lip. "Oh…" She was about to say more but was cut off by cries from a baby that Carol was desperately trying to soothe.

The baby's cries echoed around the room as Carol gently cooed. "She has a kid?" I asked looking at Glen and Maggie. Maggie shook her head. "The little girl is Rick's daughter… his wife died giving birth…" Maggie stammered with a faraway look in her eyes. Glen looked at the girl in front of him and began rubbing circles on her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. A few minutes pasted as the baby's cries grew louder. I growled in annoyance and walked over to Carol. "Let me see the baby." I said firmly holding out my hands. "No… I know what I'm doing." Carol said with a frustrated tone as she held the child closer to her. I rolled my eyes at the women. "What you're doing obviously isn't working." I growled as she searched the room and then finally handed me the crying child.

I carefully cradled the child against my chest as I began to gently rock back and forth. "You've gotten yourself worked up in a pretty big fit darling." I said softly as a tune my mother use to sing began to drift through my thoughts. "Baby mine, don't you cry Baby mine, dry your eyes Rest your head close to my heart Never to part, baby of mine." I began to sing as I rocked the child. "If they knew sweet little you They'd end up loving you too All those same people who scold you What they'd give just for The chance to hold you." As the second verse came to an end the little girl began to quiet down. "From your head to your toes You're not much, goodness knows But you're so precious to me Cute as can be, baby of mine" As I finished the lullaby I realized the room had fallen as silent as the baby in my arms. I looked down at the girl and smiled as she smiled up at me.

"Haven't heard that voice in a hell of a long time." Daryl said from behind me. I turned around and smiled at my old friend. "Come to think of it… I haven't heard that song since the day you shot me!" He said with a wicked grin. "That was an accident! And you were supposed to be sleeping when I sang that…" I growled feeling my cheeks turn a bright shade of red. "Why would I sleep through you singin darlin? I always loved listenin to you sing…" he said letting his blue eyes meet mine. He took a step towards me and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "I…um…" I stammered but was cut off. "Daryl breakfast is getting cold." Carol called gesturing to a plate and a bottle.

Daryl looked around me at the Table where Carol sat. he met my eyes again and slightly rolled his. He cleared his throat and held out his arms. "Can I see little Ass Kicker she needs her bottle…" He said still holding my eyes. I carefully handed the little girl over to Daryl who held her like she was the most precious thing in the world. I quickly walked over to my table and began eating as soon as I sat down. "So K'Emmalyn can you shoot?" Maggie asked giving me a smile. "Yep." I said between bites. "Good you can go with me on my look out shift." Maggie said happily. I quickly finished my food and then tried my hardest to not look at Daryl. Once Maggie was finished she gave Glen a quick kiss and then we went to the main watch tower to relieve Rick.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Rick asked me as I grabbed a gun. "A stitched up leg isn't going to affect my shooting." I said giving him a smile as he walked away. Maggie and I took a seat and studied the landscape before us. "What in the hell is going on between you and Dixon?" She asked eyeing me. I quickly looked away from her as I blushed for the third time that day. "Nothing… Nothing's going on…" I stammered. "Oh don't feed me that! I have eyes ya know spill it girly!" She said giving me a knowing look. "Nothing's going on now… I've known Daryl for a long time… we dated for a while… but that's ancient history…" I stammered finally meeting her eyes. "What happened?" Maggie asked. "We just… we…" I started but was unable to finish my sentence because the memory began to pull me in.

"I don't understand Daryl." I said letting my annoyance color my tone. "There ain't nothing to understand K'Emmalynn. It's simply you need to go live your life and I'm holdin ya back and that's not right." He said softly not meeting my eyes. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes and blur my vision. "Are you trying to break up with me?" I choked as a sob washed over my body. "Yeah… I guess I am…" He said still not meeting my eyes as he kicked at some dirt. Anger began to run hot through my veins as he said this. "Daryl Dixon be a fucking man! If you're going to break up with me look me in the eyes and do it and then give me a valid reason why." I growled causing him to flinch. He studied the ground for a few minutes before finally meeting my eyes. His blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. "I'm breakin up with you because you're willin to throw away your future for me… you want to give up college for me to stay here and I'll be dammed if you do that K'Emmalynn…" "I'm not giving up shit to be with you Daryl! I have to go to school because I want to otherwise I will never succeed because I don't want it… You aren't holding me back! Honestly I don't want a future without you in it…" I pleaded as hot tears streamed down my face. "We're just going down different paths…" He stammered.

"We just went down separate paths…" I said echoing Daryl's words.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for the radio silence life has been gettin in my way! Let me know what you think with a review! **

Maggie was silent for a long moment as she studied me. "Well I think your paths have crossed again for a reason. I've never seen him smile like he does when he's around you." She said with a smile as she met my eyes. "Really?" I asked sharing her smile. "Yep and…" "Excuse me ladies… K I was wonderin if I could take Casper out huntin with me today?" Daryl said as he walked into the guard tower and faced me. I stared at him dumbly for a moment as I searched for my words. His blue eyes met mine and I couldn't hide the smile that crept to my lips as I nodded. "Sure… Can you bring him by here before you head out?" I asked as he returned my smile and nodded. "Be right back." He said as he turned to go fetch Cas.

I watched him walk out until he was out of sight and Maggie erupted into a fit of giggles. "What?" I asked eyeing her. "Nothing… I'm just always right." She said proudly. "What are you talkin about?" I asked as she flashed me a mischievous grin. "Oh you'll see." She said quietly as Casper came running in followed by Daryl. "Can I really go hunting with Daryl?" He asked excitedly. "Of course buddy. Daryl actually taught me to hunt." I said with a smile as his blue eyes caught mine. "Now you need to promise me something Casper." I said sternly meeting his big blue eyes as he nodded. "You need to listen to everything Daryl says. If he says hide you hide. If he says stay put you stay put. If he says run you?" "Run." Casper answered with a confident smile. "I promise I'll listen to everything he tells me!" "Ok buddy and be good." I said pulling him into a hug. "You better bring him back ya hear?" I growled looking up at Daryl. "He'll be fine with me Squirrel. You ain't got nothing to worry about." Daryl said with a smile as Casper ran over to him and they headed out the door.

As the boys drew out of ear shot Maggie shot a glare my way. "What?" "I thought you said he wasn't yours." She said meeting my eyes with a hard look. "He's…" "Save it Emma seeing the three of you together makes it pretty obvious." Maggie said cutting off my protest. "We had a one night stand once when I came back home right after I graduated college. I found out I was pregnant a few months later and I panicked. I wasn't ready for a child even though I had always want to have a child with him… I didn't tell him and ended up giving him up for adoption. His adoptive parents and I worked out an open adoption so I could see him once a year… I just couldn't tell Daryl… You're actually the first person I've ever told really…" I said as tears began to blur my vision.

Maggie quickly pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry hun." She said giving me a tight squeeze. "I was visiting him when the virus struck. I managed to get Cas out of there alive but not his adoptive parents…" I choked. "Does Casper know you're his real mom?" "No… they were going to tell him when he turned 18… And I haven't had the heart to tell him yet… and now that we've found Daryl…" "It'll all work out Emmalyn. Casper probably already sees you as his mother." Maggie said as I calmed myself down. "How could you tell?" I asked in barely a whisper. Maggie only smiled. "It clicked when I saw all three of you in a room. Casper looks like both you and Daryl it's kind of weird. He's like the perfect combination of the both of you." She said with a smile. "I've been trying to think of a way to tell Daryl, but I don't want him to feel obligated ya know?" "I understand, but I don't think that will be a problem. He already thinks the world of you Emma." She said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

The rest of our watch was uneventful. I was grateful when Beth came to take the next shift. I ate dinner with Glen and Maggie and then went and read some of my book. It was a few hours after sundown when Daryl and Casper finally returned. "Emma guess what!" Casper said excitedly as he ran into the cafeteria where I was reading. "What?" I asked closing my book. "I shot a bow and I killed three whole squirrels!" He said holding up the three squirrels by their tails. "Yep I thought you said he had never gone huntin before." Daryl said walking in behind Casper with five more squirrels hanging from his belt. "He hasn't ever gone hunting before." I said with a smile as Daryl ruffled Casper's hair. "Well little man catches on fast! He's a natural." Daryl said with a proud smile as he took the squirrels from his belt and handed them to Casper. "How about you go take these to Carol in the kitchen?" He said as Casper nodded and took off. "The kids got talent." Daryl said sitting down next to me. "Kinda reminds me of a other certain someone I taught to hunt." He said nudging my shoulder with his own.

"Did he behave?" I asked looking over at him. "He followed every order I gave him!" He said meeting my eyes. I only smiled. "So I was thinkin maybe you could come along and we could hunt together like old times… once your leg heals up…" he said with a nervous glint in his eyes. "I would love too! I'm kind of rusty though…" "Oh that don't matter you're still the best huntin partner I ever had… well Casper's in the runnin though… He's going to be an animal when he's older if he keeps pickin stuff up at this pace." He said with a smile as Rick walked in. "Daryl can I talk to you for a sec?" Rick asked. Daryl shot me an apologetic look and then stood and followed Rick out. "Takes after his daddy…" I said softly as I opened my book back up.

**P.S Who's excited for The Walking Dead tonight?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry it took forever to update! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think with a review! They make my day and let me know you're still reading! :)**

Soon after Casper and Daryl got back I went to bed because I had the early watch. I was curled up in my bunk trying to find sleep when my eyes fell upon the bared window of my cell. I smiled as memories began to wash over me.

I was curled up with all my blankets and pillows hoping that if I kept myself completely covered maybe my dad would avoid my room when he came home. I had music playing quietly and had to turn it down because I heard a knock at my window. I sat straight up and pushed my blankets and pillows off of me. I grabbed the closest thing I could find to defend myself with. I carefully crept to my window and had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming at what I saw. Once I calmed myself down I quickly opened my window. "Christ Squirrel!" Daryl hissed as he came through the window. I glared at him for a long moment before smacking him in the chest. "What the hell ya silly redneck!" I growled as he smiled at me. "Tell me what were ya planning on doin with that teddy bear?" Daryl laughed. I looked at what I had grabbed to defend myself with and instantly turned red. "Come 'ere K'Emmalyn." He said pulling me into a huge hug. "What are you doin here?" I asked looking up at him. "Do I need an excuse to see my favorite girl?" He asked kissing the top of my head. I just shrugged as I reached up to kiss him.

"Would you mind if I stayed with ya for a bit?" He asked meeting my eyes. I smiled as I took his hand and led him to my pillow fortress. I got under the covers and he followed suit. I rolled over and laid my head on his chest as he pulled me close. "How was your day Squirrel?" He asked as he ran his fingertips lightly along my arm. "It was boring… I finished my homework and finished reading Return of The King." I said as I snuggled into him. "Are those books good?" He asked with a smile. "Yep they're amazing books!" "Hmmm… Maybe I'll read 'em one day." He said with a smile as I giggled. Daryl wrapped his arm around me and gave me a squeeze. We laid in a comfortable silence until I had almost fallen asleep.

I heard the front door open and my father's slurred speech began to fill the house. I closed my eyes and rolled away from Daryl as I curled into a ball trying to make myself as small as possible. I felt my tears start to sting my eyes as I tried to blink them back. I began to shake as I heard his footsteps on the stairs. "Everything's going to be ok Squirrel." Daryl said softly as he wrapped his body protectively around mine. "I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you K'Emmalynn. I promise." He said as I rolled over and cried into his chest. "You don't have nothin to fear… I'm here… Nobody is ever goin to hurt you ever again." He whispered as my father pasted my room. Daryl held onto me like he was trying to hold me together.

I started to calm down as my father's footsteps disappeared down the hallway. "Everything's goin to be ok" Daryl said as he kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him with a sad smile. "Promise you won't let anyone hurt me ever again?" I asked in a weak voice. "As long as I'm around I promise I won't let no one hurt you K'Emmalynn." He said with a smile as he wiped away my tears.

I shook my head to try and clear it. I pushed all thoughts of Daryl aside so I could focus on getting some sleep. I was woken up by someone was poking my face. I took a blind swing at the offender as I sat straight up. "You still gotta a right hook.. but it didn't do much to my thigh Squirrel." Daryl said with a laugh. "Christ Daryl! How do you still remember that?" I hissed as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Cause you're the only person I know that wakes up quietly when poked in the face… otherwise you're a complete grouch." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes as I stretched and got up. I quickly and tucked Casper back in. He curled up around the empty spot where my body use to be. I gently ruffled his hair and then pulled on my jacket and my gun and headed out for early watch with Daryl.

We had been in the guard tower for almost an hour when Daryl finally decided to break the silence. "What were ya dreamin about Squirrel?" He asked studying me with his blue eyes. I looked up at him for a moment and shook my head. "I can't remember." I said softly. "I think you were dreamin bout me." He said with a smirk. "And why would you think that?" I asked with a laugh. "You asked me if I promised that no one would hurt you." He said with a smile. "No I didn't." I growled. "You and I both know ya talk in your sleep… I always thought it was kinda.. cute." He said as he blushed. "Daryl Dixion are you tryin to flirt with me?" I asked with a wicked grin. "Hey you started it!" He growled with a smile. "How?" "You asked me to protect you." He said simply. "That's just your goofy redneck logic." I said with a laugh. "You use to love my redneck logic." He said with a wink causing me to blush. We both broke out into a laughing fit as a comfortable silence filled the air again.

Probably the only eventful part of our watch was when Glenn and Maggie left for a supply run. Once our shift was over we started walking towards the cafeteria to get some food. Casper came running out to greet us. He began to talk a mile a minute. I was listening but got distracted when a woman caught my eye. "Daryl take a look at that." I said pointing to the woman who was standing in a crowd of walkers. "Is she holdin a basket full of formula?" Daryl asked looking down at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone so it took so long for the update! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think with a review! :)**

The next day's events passed in a whirl wind. The woman's name was Michone and what she had to say rocked the whole camp. Merle had kidnapped Glenn and Maggie. The whole place was going on lock down as a group prepared to leave. I found Daryl packing his things. I walked over to him and sat quietly. He noticed me sit down but continued to pack his things and not say a word. When he was finished packing he sighed heavily and came to sit next to me. "Are ya goin to tell me what's wrong? Or are ya just going to sit there quietly and let whatever you want to say gnaw away at ya?" He asked with a smile. I sighed as I met his eyes. "Do you have to go?" I asked softly. "Are you seriously asking that question? We have to get Glenn and Maggie back!" "I know that and that's not what has me worried…" I started but he interrupted me. "You're worried bout Merle and me?" He asked softly. I could only nod. "He's no good for you Daryl… And…I just found you again… and it feels like I'm about to lose you… again… What would I tell Casper? He's grown pretty attached to you ya silly redneck." I said turning away so he couldn't see the few tears that had escaped me.

He scooted closer to me and put his arm around me and pulled me to his chest. "I'm going to miss you too Squirrel… and I'll miss Casper too… But I promise I won't do anything stupid if I find Merle… I need to at least try and find him though he's my brother." He said as his kissed the top of my head and then stood to go. "See ya when I get back Squirrel… I promise." He said as he walked away. Casper met him at the bottom of the stairs. "Be careful Daryl." He said as he hugged him. "I will be…. Wanna be my huntin partner when I get back?" Daryl asked causing Casper to grin ear to ear. "Really?" He asked excitedly. "Really little man." He said ruffling his hair as he walked out of the prison. I wiped away a few stray tears as the fell.

The next 24 hours were the most suspenseful yet. Carl found survivors and he locked then in the dining area. We heard the group coming back so Carl and Carol went to let them in. Maggie was quickly embraced by her family as I hugged a beaten up Glenn. "Did Merle do this to you?" I asked taking in his swollen eye. He only nodded as Maggie came over to hug Cas and I. "I'm so sorry hun." She whispered as I realized the group was missing a very important person. "Where is he?" I whispered so only she could hear. "He left with his brother…" As she said the words I dreaded to hear I felt my heart shatter. As we all dispersed Casper tugged on my shirt. "Where's Daryl, Emmalynn? He said he would come back and we could go hunting…" He said as panic filled his eyes.

I quickly took Casper to our cell and sat him down on the bed. "Where is he?" He demanded. "Daryl found his brother Merle and left with him." I said as tears began to fill Casper's eyes. "Why couldn't Daryl and Merle come back here?" He asked. I pulled Casper to my chest and smoothed his hair. "Well Merle isn't like Daryl… Merle has a mean streak and the group decided it would be bad if he came back here…" I said as Casper began to sob. "But he promised!" He choked. "I know sweetie… But if Daryl is anything he's loyal and Merle is his blood and he loves him even if he doesn't deserve it…" I said trying to soothe him. "He'll come back won't he?" Casper sniffled. I looked down into his bright eyes and smiled. "I don't know… but I hope he does." I said kissing the top of the boys head.

Casper cried himself to sleep and I cursed Daryl for lying and cause Cas so much pain. Carol woke me up the next morning for the early shift. I grabbed my gun and she and I sat in the guard tower silently. It was almost noon when Rick came up to the tower with a grim face. "What's wrong?" I asked studying the man before me. "Carl just came to me in a panic…. It seems Casper has decided to go and find Daryl… Carl tried to talk him out of it…. When he realized he couldn't he came and got me, but Casper was already gone. I felt panic and fear well up in my chest, but I quickly pushed the feelings aside. I stood and walked back to my cell. "What are you going to do?" Rick asked with a worried tone. "I'm going to go find my son! And if I find his father I'm going to strangle him!" I growled. "Wait… Casper's your son?" Rick asked and I could only nod. "And… Daryl is the… father?" "Yes" I answered. "Does he know?" Rick asked siting down on my bed. "Neither of them do… But if I find Daryl you can bet your ass he'll find out!" I said as I grabbed my backpack and headed out to find Casper.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

_I walked out of my parents' house and walked to my favorite spot. It was slightly easier to walk to the tree line since the field was barren. I found our old make shift fire pit and sat down as I waited on Daryl to get there. I had called him earlier that day and told him that we needed to talk and he said he would meet me here. Nearly two hours had passed when I heard footsteps drawing closer. "He's not comin ya know." A voice said. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of Merle Dixon's voice. "He said he would meet me here…" I said standing and facing him. "I hate to break it to ya sweetheart, but he wants you out of his life darling." He said as his eyes roamed my body. "Then why would he agree to meet me and talk?" I spat glaring at my least favorite Dixon._

_"I don't know darlin, but he's two hours late isn't he?" He asked with a knowing smile. I felt panic begin to creep slowly through me and my hand instantly went to rest on my stomach. "What do you want Merle?" I growled trying to hide my panic. "If I show you where he is… I want you to leave my baby brother alone for good." He said crossing his arms over his chest. "Why cause you're so much better for him than me? I didn't leave him to deal with your father.." I said mimicking his pose. I held my breath as I saw his anger flash in his eyes. He closed the space between us and raised his hand like he was going to hit me. He growled in annoyance when I didn't flinch. "Go ahead Dixon! Hit me and only further my point!" I roared going toe to toe with Merle. He let out a furious roar and brought his hand down and grabbed my wrist and started to drag me towards the road._

_"Where are we goin?" I growled as we hit the road where his bike was. "Get on… I'm takin you to see my baby brother." He growled as he got on his bike and started it. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes. "Come on K'Emmalynn! I ain't goin to bite ya!" He growled over the roar of the bike. I sighed I a got onto the bike and wrapped my arms around Merle's waist. "Hangin on tight enough?" He asked and I simply nodded. At that he took off like a bat out of hell towards town. Ten minutes later we were at a popular biker bar. "Come on." Merle said as I followed him over to the nearest window. He peered in and then motioned for me to do the same. I looked in and saw Daryl sitting on a bar stool with a girl and he was drunker than a duck. "I haven't seen my baby brother smile like that in years… Really the only time I've ever seen him smile like that is when you're around him… He's finally happy… without you… So would you just let him be happy? Or are you going to keep draggin this out for the rest of your life?" Merle said studying me for a long moment. "I understand…" I said softly as I looked down at my stomach that held our growing child._

That was the moment I decided to give our baby up for adoption, so Daryl could move on with his life without me. That memory has been replaying in my mind for the past hour as I searched for Casper. I was never the best tracker and my leg wasn't helping anything, but I had to find my son. As I walked I cursed myself for listening to Merle and never telling Daryl about Casper being his. I had been walking for almost two hours when I had to stop because of my leg. As I was resting I hear someone call my name. "Emma!" Maggie called as she stumbled onto where I was resting. "There you are." She said hugging me. "I'm not going back without Cas." I panted. "I know, but you're going to get yourself killed out here by yourself." She said not letting go of me. "I have to find my son." I said as a sob shook my body. "I know hun… We'll set up search parties and look for him until we find him… Just come back and rest so we can start lookin tomorrow…" "I have to find him and tell him I love him… and I have to find Daryl… He needs to know…." I choked as another sob washed over me. "I know… We'll find them I promise." Maggie said as she comforted me. Once I had myself calmed down she started guiding me back to the prison where Rick was going over a map. He hugged me when he saw me and promised we would find him.

We've been searching for three days and still no signs of Casper. I was searching the woods when I heard gunfire coming from the prison. As I came upon the prison I saw a van had crashed through the gates and zombies were everywhere. Glenn had taken a truck and had just gotten Hershel out of the thick of the undead when I saw an arrow go flying and finding it's home in a zombie's skull as it was about to bite Rick. I looked up and saw Daryl and Merle running up to help Rick.

Merle was the first to spot me and he waved at me with his **bloody** knife arm. "Well look at that! You've survived princess!" He called with a smirk as Daryl looked up and began to jog over to me. He held his arms open for a hug, but I smacked him as hard as I could. "Christ! K'Emmalynn what in the hell was that for?" He said glaring up at me. "You promised you'd come back! You said you wouldn't do anything stupid because of him!" I spat as I pointed to the other Dixon brother. "K I can explain…" He started but I cut him off. "And now your son is lost in the fucking woods with undead freaks milling about!" I roared as I poked him in the chest. "Excuse me? My what?" Daryl said as his voice dropped an octave. I quickly covered my mouth and looked down at the ground. "What did you say K'Emmalynn?" He growled as I looked up to meet his blue eyes. "Casper… is your son…" I stammered.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Yay for the next chapter! I hope all of you enjoy! :)**

I watched as just about every emotion flashed across Daryl's features. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked emotionless. I felt my face burn bright red as his eyes held mine. "I was going to tell you… I really was… but then you didn't show up and Merle did and he took me to the bar you were at and you seemed happy and he asked me if I was going to keep torturing you with my presence and… and…" I said in a rush as tears began to sting my eyes. "We'll talk about this later." He said glaring at me and then he turned to his brother. "Help me find my son." He growled as he took off for the tree line. "Anything for blood baby brother." Merle said giving me a weird look as he passed by.

I felt my knees begin to shake as my tears fell freely. Maggie had me wrapped in a hug before I could fall. "What have I done?" I choked as a sob washed over me. "He needed to know it's the right thing." Maggie said softly as Glenn came up to help her get me inside. They took me to my cell and Maggie stayed with me until I cried myself to sleep. I thought at least sleep would bring me some sort of peace, but I was wrong. My dreams were haunted by blue eyes full of hurt and anger.

Two days have passed since Daryl left with Merle to go find Casper and I have been a complete wreck. I haven't left my cell and can barely stomach any food. I just lie in bed and wait for my boys to come back…. They have to come back… It was late afternoon when I hear Maggie yelling at someone outside of my cell. I looked up just in time to see Daryl push past her and walk into my room. He sat down on the edge of my bed and studied his feet for a few long moments. "Why didn't you tell me K'Emmalynn?" He asked softly as he let his hurt color his tone. I sat up and studied the man before me. I was quiet for a long moment before I spoke. "I was scared at first… then I finally found the courage to tell you and then you didn't meet me… You were two hours late… and then Merle came and… I felt like if I told you it would ruin your life… or maybe you would end up hating me because you were stuck with me…" I said hoarsely.

He looked up at me as his confusion contorted his features. "Why would I ever hate you K?" he said as he reached out to grab my hand. "I would have been ecstatic… I was going to become a father and the women I loved more than anything in the world was carryin my child… We could've been a family…" He said softly ass tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry Daryl… I have regretted not telling you for years… He doesn't even know… I'm just Miss K'Emmalynn the family friend… that's how he sees me…" I said as tears began to blur my vision. "I think part of him knows K… He has to know…" "Are you sure it's not just the zombie apocalypse thing?" I asked meeting his blue eyes and he smiled. We both laughed and some of the tension in the room faded.

"Did you find anything?" I asked hopefully. He only hung his head. "Every trail we picked up went cold…. I'm going to check with Rick and see where ya'll have searched and go from there… We'll find him K'Emmalynn… I know we will." He said giving my hand a squeeze. "Maggie tells me you haven't really been eating. Wanna get some food with me?" He asked as I nodded.

We went to the cafeteria and ate lunch and then met up with Rick to make a plan for tomorrow. By the time we had everything ready it was time for dinner. After that Daryl walked me to my room. "Goodnight K I'll see you in the morning." He said as he turned to leave. I reached out and grabbed his hand. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble would you stay with me?" I asked as I felt my cheeks turn a bright shade of crimson. "I've just been having horrible nightmares lately… and you were always so good at chasing the bad dreams away." I said softly. He only smiled and followed me into my room.

He took his boots off and I took my shoes off and then I crawled into bed and he slid in next to me. He held his arms open and I curled up next to him and rested my head on his chest. "Comfy?" He asked peering down at me as I settled in. I simply nodded causing him to laugh. I savored the sound as it echoed around the room. "What?" I asked looking up at him. "I've missed lying like this with you." He said softly as he kissed the top of my head. I was about to say something, but stopped as he spoke. "Now get some rest Squirrel… We have a long day tomorrow." He said as he wrapped his arms around me and I drifted into sleep.


End file.
